


Рыжие пятна

by MargoKriak



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Casey is a ghost, Mae and Angus are worried about Gregg, Other, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargoKriak/pseuds/MargoKriak
Summary: После того, как Грегг узнал, что Кейси стал жертвой культистов, он был сам не свой. Недосып, бессонница, забывчивость... Это многих беспокоило.





	Рыжие пятна

**Author's Note:**

> Первый фанфик здесь. Я мало в чём тут разбираюсь, так что если не достаёт каких-то тегов или здесь имеются лишние - предупредите меня, пожалуйста.  
> Изначально этот фанфик был опубликован на FicBook, 6-ого октября 2017.

### Рыжий кот

После того, как Грегг узнал, что Кейси стал жертвой культистов, он был сам не свой. Недосып, бессонница, забывчивость… Это многих беспокоило.

Каждый раз ему снится один и тот же сон, из-за которого он почти не покидает квартиру, а если и покидает, то только чтобы выйти на работу или порепетировать с ребятами. Но никогда его не покидают мысли о том кошмаре…

Там он всегда бежал за ярким рыжим пятном через город в лес к обрыву, но сон обрывался у кустов, за которыми и был «вход в бездну». Рыжий кот всегда звал друга: «Я здесь, Грегг, идём!». Затем Грегг делал шаги просыпался посреди ночи, стараясь снова заснуть, слушая сопение Ангуса.

Медведь не сразу заметил такие перемены. Сначала казалось, что он просто не отошёл от мысли о том, что Кейси умер, но он заметил, что Ли просыпается посреди ночи и начинает плакать. Сколько бы Ангус не просил его рассказать о том, что происходит, Грегг отнекивался и не хотел поднимать эту тему, но добрый мишка и не настаивал, а обнимал парня.

Редко Греггори снятся старые воспоминания. Кейси Хартли был его первым и лучшим другом и стали известны во дворе как «Рыжие». Они играли, бегали на «преступления» в заброшенные здания… а после всё вновь возвращалось к кошмару, где Хартли зовёт Ли.

_Г **р** ег **г.**_

Что-то касается плеч и словно толкает прочь от кустов, но рыжие лапы пытаются поймать, забрать к себе.

_**Гр** егг **.!**_

Лис хочет схватить те самые лапы помощи, но он падает в темноту кошмара. Сердце бьётся как бешенное, как при тахикардии.

_Гр **егг!**_

По щекам текут горячие слёзы. Ему страшно. Он боится неизведанного.

_**Греггори!** _

…

_Ангус?_

***

Глаза широко раскрываются, дышать очень тяжело. Грегг видит перед собой испуганного Ангуса, который крепко обнимает только что очнувшегося от кошмара Ли.

— Что-то случилось, Ангус? — попытался натянуть на себя глупую улыбку лис.

— Ты плакал во сне, Грегг, — голос медведя слегка дрожал то ли от сухости во рту, то ли от страха за любимого. —Я волнуюсь. Мы волнуемся, — Делани крепче обнял Ли, который тем временем прижал уши.

— Прости, что разбудил, — виновато сказал Греггори. —Я подышу воздухом, 'кей? — Ангус коротко кивает и отпускает парня.

Ли покидает квартиру, а после и здание, ложась на холодный асфальт и смотря на полную луну, которую прячут облака, что кажутся серыми, но такими красивыми при освещении белоснежной красавицы. Жар постепенно уходит как и головная боль после слёз и малого количества сна за последнее время. Грегг там и засыпает на улице.

 _«Я жду всё там же, Грегг»,_ — проносится тихий и одновременно громкий голос Кейси в голове лиса. В состоянии полусна нормально слышать чужие голоса. Это нормально.

Кто-то приближается, яркий свет светит прямо в глаза, но ему всё равно, он так устал и хочет спать.

***

Утро, рыжий лис просыпается в смутно знакомой гостиной с обоями в горошек.

— Спасибо, что нашла его, Мэй.

— Да что там, это всё тётя Моллкоп, она его к нам привела. Она думала, что ты спишь, так как свет у вас был выключен, так что принесла его к нам. Когда он проснётся, то можешь забрать его домой и…

— Как жаль, что твоя тётя коп не спалила тебя за просмотром непристойного, — прохрипел Грегг из-за сильной сухости в глотке.

— Как жаль что ты не замёрз до смерти, Грегги, — подхватила ноту кошка. — Но, о всемогущий, какого чёрта, чувак?! — выглянула Мэй из прохода на кухню, но Ли лишь вопросительно нагнул голову. — Ты уснул на улице, чувак! А если бы тебя дети Малларда забрали и съели? Они, знаешь, какие голодные обжорки?

Сейчас лис пытался вспомнить вчерашнюю ночь, он ведь и правда уснул на голом асфальте. Грегг так задумался, смотря в окно, что не расслышал как Ангус сказал: «Пошли домой, Грегг.».

На секунду он увидел рыжее пятно, что смотрело в его сторону, а после накинуло капюшон подранной куртки и побежало куда-то. Лис резко выбежал из дома и оббежал его. Никого, но он слышит шелест неподалёку и бежит туда, не замечая зова друзей позади.

Греггори видит бегущего перед собой. Куртка, джинсы, старые кеды. Это точно он.

— Кейси, подожди! — выкрикивает Ли, когда кот скрывается во тьме леса.

Мэй нагнала лиса, а после повела домой. Ангус был далеко, он не мог бежать из-за астмы.

После этого случая Грегга посадили под домашний арест, так было нужно.

***

Прошло всего несколько дней. Греггори не раз замечал рыжее пятно за окном. Чем чаще он его видел, тем больше хотел выбраться из квартиры, что он одной тёмной ночью и сделал.

Лис открыл окно и влез через него. Холодный ветер окружал его и заставлял вздрагивать. Осторожно спускаясь по крышам домов, а в конце и по столбу, он оказался на свободе. Как в старые добрые, когда Греггори сбегал из дома ради встречи с Маргарет и Кейси, ради совместных «преступлений».

 _\- Грегг, я здесь!_ — слышится шёпот, а затем и еле слышный топот. Ли вновь бежит за пятном, что весело смеётся и кричит: _«Догоняй, Грегг!»_.

Всё как во сне. Они выбегают из города, и вот вновь скрылся Хартли за лесом, сверкая глазами.

Тёмный лес, почти ничего не видно, но Грегг помнит все преграды, что он видел во сне, так что лис уверенно бежит за котом.

Ли замечает, что лунный свет становится ярче, он уже близко. Вот и тот самый широкий куст. Греггори боится, что ещё шаг и он проснётся. Лис зажмурил глаза.

Шаг. Шуршание. Он видит рыжего друга, что улыбается и машет ему лапой.

 _— Я скучал. Обнимашки, Грегги, дружище?_ — в порыве эмоций лис, с кристалликами слёз в уголках глаз, прыгает в объятия Кейси и они оба падают в пропасть.

Грегг не скоро понимает, что он реально падает, что видел не то галлюцинацию, не то призрака. Но рыжее пятно падает и с противным звуком достигает земли.

Два рыжих пятна распласталось на земле у подножия обрыва. Одно, уже очень давнее, от которого скоро останутся кости, и второе, из которого сочится кровь…

Их никто не отыщет, их никогда не найдут. Никто не мог спуститься сюда, все боялись. Два рыжих пятна со временем станут скелетами, а после и пылью, прахом. О них будут помнить друзья, но их тел и костей они не найдут…

_Двое рыжих. Рыжие всегда держатся вместе. Рыжие понимают друг друга. Рыжие лучшие друзья. Рыжие умерли в одном месте, но в разное время._


End file.
